Don't Leave Me
by togetherwithu
Summary: when clare finds out she's pregnant what will happen to her and eli's life
1. What's Wrong

**Clare's POV**

How do I St. Clare get pregnant after my first time having sex? This is what just me and Eli need right now is a baby. Now everything we wanted is crushed. No collage, no being a writer, and no easy life. No everything is going crazy for us. What if Eli doesn't want to help me with all this? What if my parents kick me out what am I supposed to do then. Living on the streets won't do anything for me. Why did this have to happen now out of all times?

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's me. What are you doing tonight I thought we could hang out at my place what do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea but do you want to pick me up now I think we should talk?"

"Sure I can pick you up now and what's wrong."

"Just stuff I think we should talk about that's all."

"Okay I'm outside so come hop in."

"See ya."

**Eli's POV**

I hope she doesn't want to break up I love her to much and I can't live without her.

"Hey sexy!" she says as she closes the door.

"Where to my love?"

"Anywhere really just a place where it can be you and me."

"okay"

**At the abandoned church Eli's POV**

"So what up Clare?"

"Eli there is something you should know."

"Clare you're not going to break up with me are you?"

"No but you may break up with me." She says in a whisper.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm pregnant Eli!" she yells.


	2. What's Going to Happen

**Clare's POV**

"Because I'm pregnant Eli!" I yell as I get up and start to walk away.

"Clare wait up!" Eli shouts but I just keep walking.

"Clare please stop I'm begging you here we need to talk! Please don't do this to me!" Eli begs. When Eli begs it means he's helpless and me knowing him for a long time I give in easily. So I turn around to see tears coming down his cheeks. This is going to be bad for the both of us. I walk over to him and wipe his tears away. He slightly smiles at me. We sit down next to each other.

"What do we do now?" I ask

"Well I think we should make you a doctor's appointment to see how far you are. Then we should tell our parents. Next we tell our friends and we go from there. And don't worry I'm scared too you know but just remember I'm going to be right by your side the whole time." Eli reassured me.

**Eli's POV**

Now Clare and I have a lot of responsibility. We have a child on the way and it possible Clare's parents will kick her out for breaking her promise to say pure but not everything is forever but now I know Clare and I are forever not just because she's pregnant it's also because she gave me her virginity and I know that meant a lot to her. If her parents do kick her out they are really stupid because that will be their first grandchild and if they do this they are making a big mistake to treat their daughter like this.

"You okay?" Clare ask me

"Yea I'm fine just thinking." I reassure her

"About?"

"Us and what will happen when we tell our parents. Also I'm thinking if this will change anything we planned before us getting married and having kids."

"Well it will change a lot of things we planned for but we will still have the opportunity to do it." Clare said

For the rest of the time me and Clare just talked about what would happen to us.


	3. Dr Pelusi

**Eli's POV**

"Clare Edwards the doctor is ready to see you." The nurse called. Clare and I were slightly freighted of what might come out of this doctor's appointment.

"You ready Blue Eyes."

"Ready as I'll be Eli." Clare said nervously.

Once we were in the room the doctor came in.

"Hi I'm Dr. Pelusi you must be Clare and you are?"

"I'm Eli the father of the baby and her boyfriend."

"Well nice to meet you Eli and its great how responsible you guys are for your age. Never out of all my years of being a woman's doctor have I seen such responsible teenagers live up to be parents as you two are."

"Well Thank you Dr. Pelusi it's very nice of you to say that." Clare responded much more excited well I was still extremely nervous.

"Well I'm going to need to take some blood to determine how you are along Clare is that okay." Dr. Pelusi asked.

"Yea that's fine."

****After taking the blood****

"Well Clare you are three months pregnant congrats."

"Thank you very much Dr. Pelusi see you in a couple of weeks." Said Clare nervously. I was surprised how her mood changed in five minutes.

**Clare's POV **

Really three months pregnant why couldn't I be one month, now my parents are defiantly going to kick me out the house!

"Blue eyes are you okay?" Eli asks

"Yea I'm fine." I snap at him

"Just a question didn't need the attitude I already have enough on my plate as it is."

"Really you have a lot on your plate? I'm the one who's is going to be carrying this child, balancing school, work, and I'm going to be kicked out of my house and be disowned from my own parents! So you think you have a lot on your plate check out mine!" I yell as we get in his car.

"Whatever Clare!" He yells

"What are holding you back Eli tell me what's on your mind?" I ask forcefully.

"Nothing's on my mind okay!" He yells

"Oh really nothing on your mind something must be on your mind because your giving me tons of attitude. I'm the one who's pregnant not you so stop acting like you're the one having tons of mood swings." I yell at him.

"You know what Clare?" he yells

"What Eli?" I yell right back

"I think we should break up if we're going to be like this. I already can't take this if were always fight." He yells at me

"So you're not going to help me with our baby?" I ask softly. After that I didn't get a reply from him which meant I was on my own. He dropped my off at my house and took off just like that. I think I took that fight to far now I'm on my own just me and my baby.

_**Do you hate me? This chapter wasn't supposed to end like this at all sorry for pre- breaking up eclare but I had to do it for now at least. **_


	4. I Was A Jackass

**Eli's POV**

Damn it I just had to ask for us to break up. I'm such an idiot and jackass. Now she has to tell her parents by herself when I said I would be there every step of the way with her. Well I'm still going  
>to tell my parents about the baby and Adam too or he might be to mad at me because I'm not supporting our best friend on our pregnancy.<p>

"Hey baby boy how was school?"

"HORIBLE! Mom, I lost Clare and my child today, I'm so fucked!" I explained then I mentally kicked myself for just saying Clare is pregnant.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR CHILD?" Ceci yells

"I meant nothing mom!" I say awkwardly

"Is Clare pregnant Eli and I want to know the truth no lies I mean it. If you do lie or you tell the truth I'm still going to call to see if it is true." Ceci warned me

"Mom can you please not call Clare I think it would be best if we left her alone she pretty mad at me." I say less than the truth.

"What did you do to make her very upset like you did?" Ceci questioned much calmer

"Well in the middle of our fight I broke up with her and she asked me if I would her with our baby and I never replied to her. After she walked up to her door I drove like there was no tomorrow." I explained

"Now baby boy why would you break up with her if you love her so much that you do anything for her and this baby?" Ceci asked me

"I don't know mom I was just upset I don't what I'm going to do."

"Maybe you should just talk to her and explain what happened. Then there will be a chance of being back together but I can't be sure." Ceci explained

"I'll see I think I just need the weekend to think about things." I said weakly

"Okay baby boy but I think you should talk to her on Monday." Ceci said

"I'm going to sleep I'm very tired. See you in the morning."

***One Day Later***

**Clare's POV**

Why did I just to snap at him if I didn't I would still have him holding me in his arms right now. I wish it didn't end the way it did. Honestly this is going to be the worst year of my life but I could always prevent it. All I would have to do is an abortion but I don't I could do that to mine own child. The doorbell took me out of my thoughts. This was the least person I expected to see at my doorstep.

"Hey." He says softly

"Hey what are you doing here?" I ask softly

"I think we should talk about this. I was just mad because of everything that's going on is a lot to take in you know. I didn't want to do what I did. I was a jackass okay and I'm sorry for it Clare. I wish I didn't hurt you the way I did but it happened. I want to be there. My parents already know and it just slipped out. Please take me back Clare I don't want you and me to be over this way. I also don't want my child to not know there dad. I also don't want them to meet me when there 5 to 10 years old Clare please take me back. I will do anything to prove myself just ask." He says out of breath

"Wow you really thought that out didn't you?" I asked amazed of what Eli just said.

"Well sort off I just don't want to lose you Clare because I know if I lose I won't be able to get you back. So please take me back Clare I swear it won't happen again." Eli said begging

"Eli calm down and take a breath. I get it okay. I shouldn't have snapped at you like I did. You just asked a question and I snapped. I'm sorry Eli and your forgiven so calm down and yes I'll take you back. I don't know what I would do with you." I breathed out because we were so close.

"How did I get so lucky to get a girl like you Clare?" Eli questions

"I don't ask Morty cause he's the one who got us together. So thank him and I think I have to do the same thing one of these days." I laugh as I say this and so does Eli.

"Have you told you're parents yet?" Eli asks

"If I did would you think I'd be living here right now?" I ask sarcastically

"You never know Clare they may be okay with you being pregnant."

"Yea even if they are I don't want to be living here I want to live with you because it will be easier for us." I explain

"Well we'll tell your parents see how they take it and either way you will be moving in with me okay." Eli explains

"Yes sir."

_**Did you guys like this chapter? I thought I was put Eli and Clare back together in a few more chapters but I thought this would be better for the Eclare fans. Here's a hint for the next chapter**_

"_**Clare Diane Edwards you're what?" **_

_**I hoped you like this chapter R&R **_

_**Bye togetherwithu**_


End file.
